Manolo Sánchez
Manolo Luis Sánchez'https://twitter.com/mexopolis/statuses/618490217205403650 is the main protagonist of [[The Book of Life|''The Book of Life]]. '' Physical Appearance Manolo wears a black Traje de luces decorated with hearts, winged hearts and corazón del santos, skulls with crossbones, and gold chaquetilla with a pink corbatin and taleguilla. Manolo wears black shoes. He also appears to have pink/red espadas. The sleeves of his chaquetilla have curls protruding from the elbows. Manolo has dark brown and black hair tied back into a ponytail which curls at the end. His bangs and hair curl upwards into a curly swirl. Manolo has olive skin textured like wood with silver, metal joints in his points of articulation. His eyes are brown with a glossy texture to them. He has a white highlight that comes from usually the top of his cornea to the middle of his pupil. Personality Manolo is a kind, sensitive, brave, young man. Manolo has a passion for music, and a love for playing music with his guitar. Manolo dreams of being a guitarrista and a musician rather then be a bullfighter like almost all of Sanchez family bullfighter420h he does have the gift and talent for bullfighting. Manolo truly thinks and believes killing the bull in bullfighting is wrong. Manolo is a sweet, compassionate young man who truly loves and cares for his family, his best friends and the town of San Angel very dearly. In ''The Book of Life Manolo is first shown, in the film as a child with his best friends, Maria Posada and Joaquin Mondragon. Both Joaquin are trying to impress Maria to win her love and affection. Manolo plays his guitar while Joaquin pretends to fight Manolo with his sword. When Manolo and Maria are called by their fathers, they leave Joaquin alone. Manolo meets up with his father, Carlos, and Grandmother Sanchez, to show respect to his mother Carmen. It is the Day Of The Dead, and Carlos tells his son that if he remembers their ancestors, he can feel their presence, but if they are forgotten, they are gone forever. Manolo starts to think about his family. The whole Sanchez family appears in a ghost form, and Manolo says he can feel their presence. La Muerte, disguised as a human female, walks up to the group, and asks if she can have some bread. Manolo states that his mother would be quite happy to give some bread, with Carlos agreeing. In reward, Manolo is blessed by La Muerte, being given the blessing "May your heart always be pure and courageous" The day after that, Manolo risks his life trying to save the town from a giant boar. During the montage, Manolo and Joaquin grow up. Joaquin gets more selfish, as Manolo gets more in to bullfighting. Relationships María Posada Maria and Manolo have always been best friends since they were children. Manolo has always been in love with Maria. He vowed to always play from the heart due to what she engraved on his guitar. He loved her so much that he was willing to die to meet her in the Land of the Remembered. Ten years later Maria and Manolo end up marrying each other in the near the end of the film. ''Joaquín Mondragon'' Joaquin is Manolo's other best friend since they were children. Their relationship dwindled somewhat due to being pulled in different directions by General Posada and Carlos Sanchez expectations for the boys. Not much is shown of their relationship, but it is certainly a strong friendship, as 10 years of rivalry for Maria's love hasn't set them apart. Carlos Sánchez Carlos is Manolo's father and husband to the deceased Carmen. Carlos wanted his first born and only son Manolo to follow and continue the Sanchez family tradition of being a bullfighter, but Manolo instead wants to become musician than become a Sanchez bullfighter like almost all Sanchez family bullfighters before him. Carlos truly thinks and believes that a bullfighter must always kill the bull in bullfighting, which causes an even greater rift between father and son. Carmen Sánchez Carmen is the deceased wife of Carlos, the mother of Manolo, and the daughter- in- law to Luis Sanchez. She never wanted Manolo to take on the family role as a bullfighter, despite what Carlos always told Manolo. Carmen was always willing to help Manolo, and she had love and kindness plus fierceness and toughness all in one heart. Family Tree Trivia * 3 years after Manolo and María got married, they had twin girls and later a boy.https://twitter.com/mexopolis/statuses/650812381937844225 * In the book of life art book for the movie, Manolo's first guitar that is broken was red because it is María's favorite color. * When Manolo is judged by the Guardian, he mentions that Manolo's heart is 'pure and courageous'. This is the blessing that Manolo received from La Muerte when he was a child on the Day of the Dead. * On Gutierrez's Twitter page, he stated that Manolo's full name is '''Manolo Luis Sanchez. * The apology song can be used as a sword. Gallery Carmen Sanchez.jpg The Proposal Tree.png Book of Life Poster1.jpg Book of Life Poster2.jpg Manolo.png|One of Manolo's renders BookofLife.gif|Manolo and Joaquin fighting as kids. Maria pushes both of them. Manolo Wave.png Did you really think it would be that easy.PNG Boar.png Manolo María.png Manolo Joaquín Adults.png Manolo Joaquín Kids.png Manolo Lightpost.png Toys ManoloLegacyFigure.PNG ManoloPopFigure.PNG Manolo Remembered Pop Figure.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mortals